Adjustable mascara applicators are well known in the art. Typically prior art adjustable mascara applicators include a handle portion having a hollow shaft attached thereto. A rod with a brush attached at its distal end reciprocates within the hollow shaft. The reciprocal rod is pre-bent which will allow the brush to assume various positions with respect to the handle portion of the applicator as the rod is reciprocated within the hollow shaft. When the handle portion of the applicator is secured to the bottle, the axis of the brush portion is substantially aligned with the hollow shaft. To use, the user removes the applicator from the bottle and adjusts the curvature of the brush prior to applying the mascara. After completing the application step the user straightens the brush portion aligning it with the hollow shaft and inserts the applicator into the bottle until the next application.
The prior art mascara bottles are typically cylindrical having an inside diameter only slightly larger than that of the brush. Therefore, the brush is limited to a reciprocating movement within the bottle as the user removes and inserts the brush for each application. While the reciprocal prior art mascara applicators have been found convenient and easy to use they are ineffective at preventing product from globbing or building up on the interior walls of the bottle. This is caused by the lack of mixing or stirring of product within the bottle. Furthermore, it is difficult to remove substantially all of the product from the prior art cylindrical bottles as the brush is unable to contact the product resting on the bottom of the bottle.